


Camisa Onze

by Fushigikage



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigikage/pseuds/Fushigikage
Summary: John Smith era um aluno não tão inteligente, mas muito promissor no futebol. Clara era a aluna nerd que sempre assistia as partidas de futebol. Apesar de tão diferentes, John não conseguia tirar a jovem da cabeça.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald, Eleventh Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Camisa Onze

**Author's Note:**

> Seria essa uma aposta de primeiro de abril?  
> Ainda não sei. Na verdade, ninguém se importou.  
> Ainda assim, escrevi essas poucas palavras para passar o tempo (mesmo achando twelveclara maior e melhor, enfim).

John Smith chamava a atenção por onde passava. Alto, magro e com um topete considerado exagerado demais, era reconhecido por onde passava. Durante sua infância e boa parte de sua adolescência, ele era o foco das atenções não por suas características em si, mas sim por ser filho de um astro do  _ rock _ famoso chamado  Doctor Disco. Esse último fato por si só já atraía muita atenção indesejada, o que acabava criando situações cabulosas das quais ele gostaria de esquecer por completo. No entanto, tudo agora era diferente. Estava, finalmente, cursando Astronomia; havia recebido de presente – cortesia de seu pai – uma incrível moto que fazia com que fosse um sucesso entre as suas namoradinhas e, claro, estava jogando futebol novamente. O rapaz sempre gostou do esporte e treinou no  _ Northampton Town Football Club _ durante boa parte da adolescência, porém sem almejar a carreira profissional – o que ele queria mesmo era estudar as estrelas. 

De fato, John não tinha do que reclamar: ele estava estudando em uma das melhores universidades do país, era astro do time de futebol e seu pai ainda era um astro do rock. Ainda assim, havia algo que o incomodava. Em todas os treinos, ele se pegava observando a mesma menina de cabelos castanhos e rosto suave na arquibancada – Clara Oswald era o seu nome, uma das meninas mais bonitas e inteligentes que ele já conheceu. Ela chamava atenção por onde passava graças a sua postura simples e seu rosto meigo, porém em poucos minutos se percebia que ela era, de fato, uma moça de opinião forte. John, por outro lado, adorava esse traço de personalidade dela.

O seu desejo íntimo era de chama-la para sair. No entanto, o jovem sabia que ele não era nem de perto o tipo dela; ele não era tão inteligente quanto ela e seu único trunfo era ser o astro do time de futebol. Ostentando a camisa de número onze, comemorava os seus gols lançando olhares para a arquibancada, buscando o rosto da menina de cabelos castanhos que dominava a sua mente. Vez ou outra seus olhares se encontravam e o jovem rapaz não conseguia controlar o rubor que surgia em seu rosto.

Terminado o jogo, estava indo para o vestiário quando percebeu que ela estava em pé olhando fixamente para ele, como se esperasse por ele. Limpando a garganta, John caminhou até ela, fingindo não ter percebido a presença dela.

– Bom jogo. – A voz da jovem encheu os seus ouvidos.

– Obrigado. – Ele sorriu. – Foi uma grande partida.

– Foi mesmo. – Concordou sorrindo. – Você fez uns gols incríveis.

Ele sorriu e voltou a caminhar – para logo em seguida virar-se na direção dela. Levantando os braços, disse:

– Café, daqui meia hora? Por minha conta e eu te deixo em casa.

– Como quiser,  _ Número Onze  _ – ela sorriu, enquanto se afastava.

O sorriso que surgiu em seu rosto foi maior do que poderia imaginar. Ele, logo ele, iria sair com a Clara Oswald – iria sair com a menina que invadia seus sonhos durante a noite. Enquanto a água gelada caía sobre seu corpo nu, ele tinha certeza de que esse encontro era ainda maior e melhor do que qualquer gol que ele pudesse ter feito em sua vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Quem sabe não dou uma continuação para eles no futuro?


End file.
